Disney Movie Bloopers
by Monolaf317
Summary: Animated bloopers for mostly Frozen, but contains outtakes for Big Hero 6 and more movies, too.
1. Chapter 1

Disney Movie Bloopers

(Hiro showcasing his microbots, when the microbots go in the hand shape, they create a "flipping the bird" shape towards the camera. The audience below screams)

Hiro: (trying to control his laughter) S-sorry!

Director: Cut! That is not appropriate!

...

(Hiro showcasing his microbots, when the microbots try to support him stepping off the small tower, they're too late and Hiro crashes to the bottom. The audience below screams)

Hiro: (offscreen) I'm okay!

Director: Cut!

...

(Drunk!Baymax is supposed to be petting his "Hariy Baby" upstairs, but he's not)

Baymax: (Spinning around in circles with his arms out) I'M A BALLERINAAA!

Hiro: (unable to keep a straight face, is laughing so hard, asks the director) C-can we do this tomorrow?

(Everyone, even the Director is laughing)

Director: Ha, c-cut, ha…

...

(During _Fixer Upper_)

Troll Kid: _Or that he sometimes leaves his fly down? _(Troll kids stack up in front and help zip Kristoff's fly back up).

Kristoff: (covering his crotch) HEY!

Anna: (covering her eyes) Nope, I did not see that.

Director: Cut! Did you just make that up because it was down the _whole time_?

...

(During _Fixer Upper_ (again))

Troll Kid: _Or that he wears girly underwear? _(Troll kids stack up from behind and pull Kristoff's pants down, revealing that he wears _tightey-whites_. The crew roars in laughter).

Kristoff: (pulling his pants back up) Why, you little-!

Anna: (covering her eyes) Nope, I did not see that either.

Director: Cut! I told you that you that was scrapped!

...

(During the first part of the Marshmallow encounter, Anna is getting ready to throw the snowball)

Anna: I'm calm.

Kristoff: Great. (Anna throws the snowball anyway.) Aw, come on! (The snowball flies up-and hits Marshmallows left eye instead of his left shoulder. Marshmallow covers the half of his face and starts screaming in agony). Great, you just knocked out his eye!

Anna: I was trying to hit his shoulder!

Director: Cut! Medics!

...

(During the scene with Hans at the coronation party)

Anna: …And I had a whole parlor to myself to slide! (Her hand was supposed to reach out and slap Hans, but accidently goes the opposite way, pulling his pants down to reveal his _black boxers_. Anna quickly realizes what she has done and covers her face as the crew starts laughing). Oh, s-sorry, I uh, I didn't mean-

Hans: (Pulling his pants back up) Ha ha, very funny.

Director: Cut!

...

(Before the start of _For the First Time in Forever Reprise_)

Elsa: We can't. Goodbye Anna. (She turns around to reveal to the camera that she had accidently tucked the back of her dress into her _purple_ _briefs_. The crew starts laughing and Elsa turns back around again) Huh? (She turns around and looks down to realize the situation. She sheepishly pulls the dress out) Soorrry…

Director: Cut!

...

(At the end of _For the First Time in Forever Reprise_, when Elsa shoots out the ice.)

Elsa: I CAN"T!

(The large piece _does not _go into Anna's heart, but the smaller pieces just shred her dress. Anna looks down at her ruined dress in disdain)

Olaf: (off-screen) Anyone for cribbage? Eee hee hee… (Anna's dress falls apart, leaving her standing in her _green bloomers_. She quickly covers up in embarrassment as the crew starts laughing)

Director: Cut!

...

(Side Note: See, it would be funny and symbolic to expose the characters listed underwear in _Frozen_ to show how Kristoff and Elsa are people who like to "hold everything together" while Anna and Hans prefer to "swing free" some more)

...

(After falling off the cliff)

Olaf: I don't have a skull…or bones, (Continues babbling on) or blood, or a stomach, or intestines, or lungs, or gums, or teeth, or a thorax, or underwear, or a p-

Kristoff: (covers Olaf's mouth) TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Director: Cut!

...

(During _For the First time in Forever_)

Anna: (eating the chocolate) _I wanna stuff some chocolate in my-_(swallows too fast while talking and starts choking while grabbing her throat)

Director: CUT, HELP!

...

(Starting the "Meet Kristoff's family" scene)

Director: Action!

Kristoff: Guys, meet my family!

(One of the Trolls burps loudly in rock form and then unrolls)

Male Troll: WOO! I don't remember eating THAT!

Director: Cut!

(All the other trolls unroll too and start complaining how this is the _fifth_ take already for this scene)

Male Troll: Sorry! I had the bean burrito for lunch!

...

I may upload another chapter soon, if I have the time. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go, more bloopers!

…

(Honey Lemon is throwing her chemical ball weapons. She throws a ball but it does not go off)

Honey: Sorry, dud.

(Take 2, still no success)

Honey: Dud.

(Take 3)

Honey: (throws a ball and it hits crew member-and goes off this time) Sorry!

Director: Cut!

…

(Entering Elsa's Ice Castle)

Anna: Elsa? (Instead of coming down as normal, Elsa comes down the stairs with iPod, earbuds and dancing)

Elsa: (Singing _Defying_ _Gravity_) _As someone told me lately; "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!", and if I'm flying solo__, __at least I'm flying free!_

Anna: Elsa…Elsa!

Elsa: (still singing) _To those who'd ground me__, t__ake a message back from me, __tell them how I am, __defying gravity, __I'm flying high, __defying gravity, __and soon I'll match them in renown! __And nobody in all of-_

Anna: ELSA!

Elsa: (removes earbuds) Huh? (realizes that they're filming, blushes) Oh, I'm sorry, a-are we back already?

Director: CUT!

…

(At the end of _Let it Go_)

Elsa: _Let the storm rage oooonnn! _(An avalanche immediately comes crashing down on the castle)

(Take 2)

Elsa: _The cold never bothered me anyway._ (Turns and slams door-which gets caught on her cape and yanks her backwards) ACK! (Crew members laughing)

(Take 3)

Elsa: _The cold never bothered me anyway._ (Turns and slams door again-which shatters and falls into pieces. Turns back around to see destruction, horrified) NO!

Director: Cut!

…

(Hans leaning in for the betraying kiss scene)

Hans: Oh, Anna…if only there was someone out there who loved you. (Cellphone rings as Hans walks to window. He picks up) Hello? Yes, this is Hans…

Anna: (confused by change) Uh…?

Hans: (on phone) What's that? You got me a cameo role in _Big Hero 6_ like I asked? Oh, good! I'll be right there tomorrow-

Anna: Hans, you're messing up the scene!

Hans: Uh, hold on a sec- (covers mouthpiece, to cameraman) Hey, can you keep rolling?

Anna: You're making it worse!

Director: CUT! Why did you have your cellphone with you anyway?

Hans: SORRY! (to his Agent on the phone) I gotta go now, bye! (hangs up)

Anna: (yelling at Hans) Shut up! We've been working on this all week!

…

(Coronation morning scene)

Kai (the servant): (knocking) Princess Anna?

Anna: (waking up) Huh?

Kai: Princess Anna?

Anna: No, officer, I swear… (the crew starts laughing) Huh? What'd I say? What?

(Take 2)

Kai: (Instead of calling Anna's name and knocking, he plays a bugle fanfare)

Anna: (bolts awake, startled) AHH! AHH! AHH! Private Anna reporting for duty SIR! (the crew laughs as she comes to realization) _Heeeyyy…_

Kai: (laughing) Sorry, I couldn't resist…

Director: Cut!

…

(After falling off the cliff)

Olaf: (to Kristoff) Hey, buddy, do me a favor and grab my butt. (Kristoff does grab Olafs moving butt- and then makes Olafs lips touch his own snow butt)

Kristoff: MWAH!

Olaf: YECH!

Kristoff: (laughing) Sorry, I just had to.

(Take 2)

Olaf: (to Kristoff) Hey, buddy, do me a favor and grab my butt. (Kristoff does-but puts Olaf's butt on Olaf's head)

Olaf: This just got a whole lot harder ya little (BEEP)r.

(Take 3)

Olaf: (to Kristoff) Hey, buddy, do me a favor and grab my butt. (Kristoff does-and shoves Olaf's face into in Olaf's own snow groin) That's it! I draw the line at facecrotch! Get my Agent on the phone! (is stumbling offcamera as he's saying this)

Director: Cut!

…

(The Duke enters Arendelle)

Director: Action!

Duke: Ah, Arendelle, out most mysterious trade partner-(wonder why his Guards are laughing at him) Huh? What's so- (realizes that somebody-Olaf-drew ink on his glasses, becomes annoyed) oh yes, how amusing.

Director: Cut!

…

(During _For the First Time In Forever_)

Anna: (sliding across the floor) _Why have a ballroom with no balls?_ (CRASH)

Director: Cut!

Anna (Offscreen): Can we puh-leese get some more wax on the floor? Oww…

…

(After falling off the cliff)

Anna: Now what? (Smooshes her face) Oohhhh, I am royally (BEEP)d! (starts corpsing a bit)

Kristoff: (laughing) Yeah, besides the weather, you also can't go back to Arendelle with language like _that_, young lady!

Director: Cut! Excuse me miss, you are a _princess_!

…

(Coronation party start)

Kai: Queen Elsa of Arendelle! (Elsa arrives) Princess Anna of-! (Anna rushes into the scene)

Anna: (very hyper) HI! HI! MEEE! MEEE! (running all over the place)

Director: Cut! Who left the door to the cereal bar open?

…

(Note: Regarding the "cereal bar", there is one for employees at Pixar for breakfastime. And if somebody with a sweet tooth got continuous access to the sugary cereals…)

…

(During _Part of your World_)

Ariel: _Bright young women,_ _sick of swimming in our own-_

Sebastian: (Yanks her hair) SHHH! Don't say it, Ariel!

Director: Cut!

…

(During _Mother Knows Best_-the "candle" that Rapunzel is sitting near is actually a lit dynamite stick, placed by Pascal)

Gothel: _Mother's right here, Mother will protect-_(BOOM) (Rapunzel and Gothel are standing as smoldering statues) Rapunzel dearie, could you please fetch a fire extinguisher? Cough! (Falls down)

Director: Cut!

…

I may have more next time, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

(During _One Jump Ahead_, Abu the monkey is supposed to be checking out a jewel cart while wearing a sultan hat- but it's somehow an underwear cart instead. Abu is putting a bra over his eyes while wearing a pair of briefs on his head and going "Woah!" as we hear the crew in the background laughing)

Guard: _Stop thief!_

Male Seller: _Vandal!_

Aladdin: ABU! (snatches Abu away)

Female Seller: _Scandal!_

Director: Cut! Why did we even have that cart?

…

(When Hiro and Baymax are sneaking out, Aunt Cass is watching a midnight movie-but it's not the horror one she's supposed to be watching…)

TV Woman: Oh John…

TV Man: Oh Mary…

TV Woman: Oh John!

TV Man: Oh Mary!

(Cass' eyes widen and she blushes the more intense the scene gets. Baymax stops to watch)

TV Woman: _Oh John!_

TV Man: _Oh Mary!_

TV Woman: _OH JOHN!_

TV Man: _OH MARY!_

(Not even Hiro is able to take his eyes off the steamy scene when he tries to snatch Baymax away)

Director: CUT! Who gave her the wrong tape?

Cass: (still watching the TV) Oh, but we always just could throw it in…

Director: No way, this is a Disney movie.

…

(During the escape scene)

Hiro: (while riding the motorcycle, suddenly gets knocked off by a boom mike) Ow!

Tadashi: Oh, sorry Hiro!

Director: Cut!

…

(During _Mother Knows Best_)

Gothel: (Demonstrating to Rapunzel) _Ruffians, thugs! Poison ivy, quicksand!_ _Cannibals and snakes,_ (is supposed to say _the plague_, but-) _EBOLA._

Rapunzel: No!

Gothel: Yes!

Rapunzel: But-!

Director: Cut, cut!

Gothel: Aw, come on, it's SO relevant! Can we keep that in?

Director: NO.

…

(in the ballroom, where Young!Elsa is making it snow)

Young!Anna: (jumping around happily) It's so amazing I'm gonna DIE!

Director: Cut!

Young!Elsa: Sorry! We watched _Despicable Me_!

…

(At the Oakens store scene)

Director: And…action!

Oaken: (holding up items) We have half-off on swimming suits, clogs, a sun balm of my own invention, some cheese puffs [bags], some keys which I'm not so sure what they're for…

…

(Coronation dance scene)

Duke: Like a chicken with the face of a monkey…I fly! (we hear a stretch sound and the Duke falls to the floor, pained) I think I pulled something. (remains on floor)

Anna: (to Director) Is this our cue to break for lunch?

Director: Cut, nope.

…

(At the Oakens store scene again)

Oaken: (holding up items) We have half-off on golf clubs and balls, and a plastic steak, and this rubber-ducky (squeaks the duck), and a yo-yo!

…

(At the snow-covered Arendelle)

Hans: The castle is open. There is soup and hot dogs in the main hall.

Duke: It's hot _glogg_, not hot _dogs_! (under his breath) Stupid.

Director: Cut!

Hans: Sorry! Can we do this over?

…

(When running down the stairs, Young!Elsa and Young!Anna suddenly trip and roll down the stairs in a snowball fashion)

Director: Cut!

…

(At the Oakens store scene yet again)

Oaken: (holding up items) We have this extra bouncy, bouncy ball, and these fake toy teeth! Careful, they chatter! (throws the teeth at Anna, which immediately start chattering)

Anna: Ahh! Get off! Get off!

…

(Elsa creating Marshmallow, when he is finished being created…the entire floor breaks and everyone falls down-and starts laughing)

Director: Cut, it looks like this guy exceeds the weight limit here. A stronger ice floor, Elsa?

…

(At the Oakens store scene yet again)

Oaken: (holding up items) We have these ballpoint pens, and also this pet rat for sale! (Anna runs off the set screaming as soon as she sees the large rat in the cage)

…

(Party is over scene)

Director: We're rolling!

(Elsa pushes the door open to the front courtyard, but before she can get out, the door closes and she bangs right against it and falls down. The crew laughs)

Director: Cut!

(Take 2)

(Elsa opens the door to the courtyard and before she can fully get out, the door closes, and her cape gets trapped on the door and she falls back on her butt. The crew starts laughing)

Director: Cut!

…

(Party is over scene (again))

(Elsa is trying to escape the crowd, but then accidently runs into the cameraman and the view gets knocked over when they both fall down)

Director: Cut!

…

(At the Oakens store scene for the fifth time)

Oaken: (holding up items) We have these free old pennies, and some Troll candy!

Anna: Troll candy? For what?

Oaken: Well, for the Trolls, of course! Hoo-hoo! Come here, Trolls! (Troll kids roll up and surround the counter)

Anna: (tired) Can we get on with the real scene now? (stumbling off set and puts hand over camera)

Director: Cut…

…

(When shooting the magic)

Merryweather: (shoots from her wand, but accidently gets blue colour on the camera. The view and cameraman fall over) Sorry!

Director: Cut!

Cameraman: My bad!

…

(When Elsa is crying over Annas frozen body, a cellphone suddenly rings)

Elsa: (stops crying) Hm? (She picks up her ringing phone) Hello? Elise, I told you not to call me today! We're filming! (An annoyed Hans, who was just knocked down, walks up and puts his hand on the camera while Anna can't keep a straight face)

Director: Cut! No phones!

…

(Note: Who's Elise? That's basically the prototype Elsa with spiky black hair and evilness. In this, she's Anna's and Elsa's other sister/cousin. And yes, she also has ice powers)

…

(During the castle fight scene)

Elsa: No, please! (The soldier tries the shoot the arrow, but the crossbow then jams. Everyone laughs)

Soldier: (laughing) It's broken!

Director: Cut!

Crew member: My bad!

...

(Tigger bouncing (2011))

Tigger: Blugadeboo! (Bounces too high and crashes right through the ceiling)

Pooh: (stares at the ceiling) Oohhh, bother. (Turns to camera) The third take, right?

Director: Cut!

…

(Pooh's entrance (2011))

Pooh: How do I look? (The camera shows Winnie wearing a Monokuma costume-it fits _too_ perfectly and rather literally) I found it in the costuming department! (Giggles)

Narrator: (shielding his eyes, offscreen) Er, yes, it's very…resembling someone we don't wanna remember…SIIRR!

Director: CUT! I told you guys to get rid of that costume!

…

(Note: Search "Monokuma" and "Honey" or "Winnie the Pooh" together in Google and you'll see the reason!)

…

(During _For the First Time in Forever_)

Anna: _There'll be actual real live people-_(pulls the knight armors arm out-and the whole suit falls down into pieces) Ooops.

Director: Cut!

…

(At Elsa's ice palace)

Elsa: No. We can't. Goodbye Anna.

Anna: Elsa, wait.

Elsa: No, I'm just trying to protect-(gets interrupted by a crunching sound from below. Confused, she starts again) No, I'm just trying-(crunch) No I'm just-(crunch) No, I-(crunch, then she starts speaking very fast in frustration) NoI'mjusttryingtoprotectyou! (crunch) Nnnng…!(Camera pans over to Olaf eating Cheese Puffs and completely covered in orange powder. The crew is laughing.)

Olaf: (holding bag) What?

Director: Cut!

…

(Betrayal scene)

Hans: Oh, Anna…if only there was someone out there who loved you.

Anna: Xanadu!

(Chamber scene)

Elsa: (sees what she has out the bars) Fa-xanadu!

(After Great Thaw)

Hans: (Anna walk up to him on boat) Xanadu times two!

Director: Cut, cut, cut!

…

(Note: Only the most diehard Dangan Ronpa fan would know what the above means.)


End file.
